The present invention relates to a cable magazine provided with two mainly parallel shafts on which sets of pulleys are arranged and over which a cable is intended to be thread in several long and narrow coils, whereby the sets of pulleys are intended to be moved away from each other when filling the cable magazine with cable and to be moved closer to each other when emptying the cable magazine of cable.
A phase of the manufacturing of cable usually is that the cable is covered with plastics, cooled and coiled on a cable drum. When exchanging a filled cable drum with an empty cable drum a break arises in the coiling, but no break is allowed in covering the cable; consequently cable is fed at unchanged speed during the exchange of drums as well. Between the arrangement for cooling the cable and the cable drums, a cable magazine is normally arranged and said cable magazine is intended to temporarily store the cable being fed during breaks in the coiling. Normally, a mechanism for pulling the cable forward is also arranged between the cooling arrangement and the cable magazine. The cable drums on to which the cable is coiled are actively rotated by a motor and consequently additional mechanisms for pulling the cable forward are unnecessary in this connection.
Cable magazines of this kind are generally known. Normally, such a magazine is provided with a set of free running pulleys on a stationary shaft and a similar set of pulleys on a second movable shaft. The loops of cable can be arranged vertically, horizontally or inclined between the two sets of pulleys. The number of pulleys in each set can be as many as 10 provided that the pulleys have a moderate diameter, and the largest distance between the centre of the pulleys can amount to 5 meters.